


Welcome Home

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [20]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Amalgam Universe, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony shifted nervously, clutching the metal pieces in his fist. He rubbed his thumb along the ridges where he knew the numbers and letters without having to think about them. It had become a nervous tick at this point; he didn’t even notice he did it anymore. Hadn’t for weeks. Not since Director Wayne had sent him a courtesy heads up that Steve wouldn’t be coming home that day like he was supposed to. And they couldn’t give him an ETA either.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Team Fluff





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games fill for team fluff - Steve's Dog Tags
> 
> Set in the Amalgam Universe, where Bruce Wayne is Director of Shield, and Clark Kent is basically Cap. In this universe, Tony is a shield agent in a wheelchair after a mission gone wrong.
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr)

Tony shifted nervously, clutching the metal pieces in his fist. He rubbed his thumb along the ridges where he knew the numbers and letters without having to think about them. It had become a nervous tick at this point; he didn’t even notice he did it anymore. Hadn’t for weeks. Not since Director Wayne had sent him a courtesy heads up that Steve wouldn’t be coming home that day like he was supposed to. And they couldn’t give him an ETA either.

He watched as the jet landed on its designated spot on the helicarrier. He made a mental note to talk to Hal about increasing the speed at which the cargo door opened after landing – there had to be a way to make it faster. He bounced in his chair, unable to contain the nervous energy that had been bubbling inside him for weeks now. The gate started to lower, and he quickly spotted Steve’s mop of blond hair, then his face, and every other inch of him being slowly revealed. Steve was bouncing as much as he was, Tony could see him mouthing _come on_ , also willing the door to lower faster. When it was at an angle that Steve could walk on, he made a run for it, jumping off the end as Clark tried to call out for him – which they all knew was a futile effort.

Tony didn’t move from his place, knowing Steve would reach him just the same – no point in moving the chair for nothing, extending his arms out when he saw Steve start to slow down, hesitating like he worried Tony wouldn’t want him close. His arms went around Steve’s neck as he crouched in front of him, his forehead resting in the middle of his chest, breathing in every bit of Steve he could. It was awkward and so uncomfortable for both of them, but neither cared. Steve exhaled, long and loud, like he’d been holding on to it since he had left, his hands tightening just a bit on Tony’s hips, which felt so good in that moment. Tony couldn’t keep the tears that pricked behind his eyes contained.

Steve buried his face in Tony’s hair, repeating apology after apology, his voice sounding rougher and more strained with every iteration.

“It’s okay, you’re home. That’s all that matters,” Tony soothed him gently, neither moving for long minutes.

“Not going anywhere,” Steve mumbled, “promise I’m not leaving again.”

“Oh, I know. I gave Bruce an earful I don’t think he will soon forget.”

Steve moved just enough to kiss Tony’s temple, the smile on his lips obvious against Tony’s skin. “I love you so much. Missed you.” Steve’s hands inched under Tony’s shirt so he could rub his thumbs along Tony’s skin, needing to feel as much of him as he could. “How’ve you been feeling?”

“Well, about that-“

“Hi, nice to see you too Tony. We’re all fine, thanks for caring,” Clark’s voice rang out as he got close enough to the couple.

“Hello Mr. Kent,” Tony answered with a smirk, pulling back from Steve to look at him. “If you were my soulmate and being away from you for extended periods made me sick to my stomach in more ways than one, I’d care a bit more, promise.”

Clark just laughed as he walked off.

“So, not feeling great huh?” Steve asked.

“It wasn’t great, no. Doesn’t matter though. You’re back. And, I still managed to get a step closer to finishing the prototype for my leg braces we were talking about.”

“Step? Pun?”

“You got the reference, good job,” Tony teased Steve with a smile.

“I’m regretting saying I missed you,” Steve smiled back. “Can I have them back now, please?”

“I’m not sure.” Tony rubbed the dog tags again. “I mean, if I don’t give them back, that means you can’t give them back to me. Which means you can’t leave, right?”

Steve laughed softly. “That’s not how it works, sweetheart. I’ll put in for some leave though, we can have some quiet time at home for a bit.”

“I’m sure the special ops team can survive without Captain Rogers for a bit.” Tony pulled him in for a kiss before taking off the dog tags and placing them back around Steve’s neck, the same way they’d done it every time Steve left on a mission. “Welcome home, Cap.”


End file.
